


Into The Wild

by ridingintokansas



Category: Survivors (Book)
Genre: Dogs, Other, Survivors, fierce dogs, wild pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridingintokansas/pseuds/ridingintokansas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dove was your average lone dog, except instead of scavenging in the city, she lived in the wild. Her proud Half-Wolf blood could get her basically anything she wanted.. until she came across another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Wild

The half-wolf ran through the woods, her crisp white paws pounding the muddy earth.

She felt something she felt all the time, but always loved to feel- freedom.

 ~~~~Panting, she finally stopped as she smelt something foreign- dogs!

She then saw a lake in the direction of the dog-scent.  _Might as well take a dip to clean my fur.._ she thought.

Then she walked toward the lake and slowly wadded in. To her luck, this lake was clear and free of the poison substance that was in any other water source she'd encountered earlier.

Suddenly she heard barking. 

She turned her head to see a scrawny, little black dog and boy- someone  _attacked_ it with the ugly stick.

"Hey!" it barked. "You are in another pack's territory! You better leave now- or else!"

She almost laughed. "Or else what? What will do you do to me, mutt?"

"Well I'll-I'll-"

The white half-wolf pulled her self out of the water, then took her time to turn and lap from it. 

Finally, she turned again. "Well? Still waiting on that answer, scrawny dog."

Suddenly a black and tan chase-dog and a brown and white chase-dog appeared barking. 

"Get out of our territory or you'll pay!"

"We will drive you out if we have to!"

This time, she really did laugh. "And what's this? You're little dog friends?"

The dogs ran up to her, lunging.

The brown and white one latched on to her throat, but was quickly thrown off with the swipe of a great paw.

The black and tan one jumped onto her, trying to tackle her to the ground.

She braced her paws and shook he whole body, watching as the chase-dog flew off.

Soon she had one dog pinned under each paw. "Now, mutts, how about you take me to your Alpha? I'd like a word."

* * *

* * *

 

As the white half-wold followed the two chase-dogs into their camp, a thousand-and-one scents filled her nose, almost making her eyes water.

Suddenly she felt a nip on her tail and whipped around to smack the little scrawny black dog, drawing blood from his flank.

Growling, she turned back around to follow the chase-dogs.

They arrived at a large rock, where a black and white dog lay. And she knew from the moment she saw him-

He was a half wolf too.

"What's this?" he snapped, standing. 

"Well, Alpha, Whine found this strange dog swimming in the lake." the brown and white dog explained, earning gasps from the other dogs in the camp.

"A strange dog you say? But why didn't you chase it out instead of bringing it to me?!"

He lashed out and hit the dog. 

The other half-wolf rolled her eyes. "May I talk to you alone, um.."

"Alpha." the black and white half-wolf replied, his yellow eyes gazing at her hard, yet curious. "And no, I have no time for this. You can get out of my camp before I chase you out!"

The white wolf snorted. "I will never call you Alpha, how about Grumpy? That fits." The white canine squared up to the other half-wolf. "And why don't you come here and try it, then?"

Alpha became enraged. "Who are you and what are you doing in my camp?" he jumped down from the rock and stepped up to her. Then, he caught her scent and stiffened, frozen in shock for a couple seconds. "You are.. a half-wolf." he growled. The camp was filled with gasps from the other dogs.

The other canine cocked her head to the side. "Oh really? Hadn't noticed."

Alpha snarled, "Let's put that wolf-blood to the test then!" and lunged at her.

The black-and-white half-wolf bit into the white one's throat, drawing blood.

Taken aback, the white wolf stopped for a moment before rolling over so the other canine was beneath her.

She shook and shook herself, but Alpha wouldn't budge.

She then suddenly twisted in such a way that would make a dog cringe, but was released from the attacker.

She spun around and grasped the other half-wolf's throat in her teeth and pinned him down with her forepaws. 

She used her back legs to kick, dragging her claws against his underbelly. 

Then, she suddenly felt a pain deep in her side, and she yelped, stupidly releasing her opponent. 

She shook the scrawny black dog off her and turned to see the Alpha dog standing.

"Whine! How dare you interfere!" he snapped, swiping a great paw across the smaller dog's flank. 

"But Alpha I was trying to help-"

"I don't need your help!" he snarled, nipping at his ear.

The other dog lay down on his belly and avoided the half-wolf's gaze. "My apologies."

The greater dog only snarled at him and bit him hard on the flank. "Next time you leave me to fight my opponents alone!" 

He turned back to the white wolf, who was sitting and watching smugly.

"You get out of my camp- now!"

"Wait, Alpha!"

A voice rang out amongst the crowd. A golden dog with a white patch of fur on his chest pushed through.

"Why don't you let her stay? We could be allies, it'd be good to have another half-wolf on our side!"

Silence broke through the pack as the Alpha turned to the white half-wolf, his yellow gaze ripping through her like an angry badge.

Then, his muzzle curled a he made his decision. 

  


End file.
